


Arithmetic

by Marta



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Keiko and Molly returned from Bajor, Miles's priorities are changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arithmetic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linaewen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/gifts).



Julian stares at the glass of Irish whiskey, placed before the empty chair. Miles had forgotten. Again.

He knows it is only simple arithmetic. Division. Twenty-six hours, however well managed, only stretches so far. Divided among more people, each gets less. And with Keiko and Molly back from Bajor, there's just less time for old friends. 

Julian understands this, all too well. He knows that when Miles misses their weekly holodeck appointments, it only means he loves his family. And yet...

He drains his synthale in a single gulp. "Quark," he calls out, his voice just a little gravelly. "Another."


End file.
